


Aftermath

by Dorian



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1413190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorian/pseuds/Dorian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parallel lines, converging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

The ground is covered with glass, the warehouse gutted. Everything around him is broken when Hisoka kisses him. It's aggressive, demanding, an argument compressed into motion, but Tsuzuki knows this isn't right, that Hisoka can't really want -- 

Hisoka pulls back a little, breath hot and fast against Tsuzuki's skin, though when he speaks his voice is steady with a hint of coldness. 

"Stop. You don't get to tell me what I want." 

Another kiss, gentle enough to be dangerous. Strong fingers tighten around his wrists. 

The air smells of smoke. Tsuzuki's broken bones slowly try to knit themselves back together.


End file.
